golden sun age of destruction
by Shadow Knight King
Summary: hope you like my first story.


Golden Sun

Age of Destruction

By Ryan Homan

Chapter 1 the storm

Things were calm in Vale for a while then one night. A powerful storm hit Vale hard. "Ryan wake up please wake up Ryan!"

"What's going on Cindy," Ryan asked?

"The boulder on the mountain is going to fall we have to leave now!" Cindy said!

"Alright let's get out of here," Ryan said. Wait Cindy do you have everything you need Ryan asked? "Yes I have everything I need now we have to get to the base of the town." Cindy said So Ryan and Cindy started to head the base of the town when they saw Sora trying to save all his things. "Sora leave them you have to get to the base of the town!" Ryan said.

"But all my best things need to be saved." Sora said. Things can be replaced but a life cannot be replaced." Cindy said. Alright let's get to the plaza Sora said. Ryan, Cindy and Sora headed to the plaza when they heard a loud noise. "The boulder had started to fall the sages kept blocking the boulder long enough for us to get away." Ryan yelled. "But one of our friends got in the river rapids." Cindy yelled. "Riku hang on!" His sister shouted. "My dad was trying to get Riku out of the water." Ryan said. "It's no use the rope can't reach him." Geo said. "We need to use our psynergy to get the rope to him." Geo said. "Do you have any psynergy left?" Ken asked. "No I'm tapped out from helping the villagers." Geo said. "We need to find someone with any psynergy left and fast." Megan said.

"Can Riku hand on for a little longer?" Geo asked. "He can but I don't know for how long." Megan said. "His sister and I will go look for someone to help Riku out." Megan said. "You do that we'll try to get the rope to him." Geo said. "You know what we have to do Jenna?" Megan asked. "Yes we need to find someone with any psynergy left." Jenna said. "Good you go to the plaza to find help and I'll go to the north." Megan said. "Ryan did you see what happened." Ryan said. "Yes mom, then go help Jenna find someone with any psynergy left." Megan said.

Ryan and his friends headed to the plaza where Jenna was. "Go help the sages to stop the boulder from reaching our village." Mayor said. "You got it mayor we'll head out right now to help them." A man said. "We can't let that boulder destroy our village." A man said. "Ryan did you come to help Jenna out in saving her brother." Mayor asked. "Yes sir is there anyone who has some psynergy left." Ryan asked. "Great I'm recharged!" Ben yelled. "Recover your psynergy from the psynergy stone?" Mayor asked. "Yep enough to help out Riku then get going Riku can't hang on any longer." Mayor yelled. "Mom, dad I'm back with some help!" Jenna yelled. "Is that you Jenna yes did you find any help right here then get down here and help Riku out." Megan yelled. The ground started to shake the boulder was coming down. "My dad and Riku's parents are going to get hit by it." Ryan yelled. "Cindy get back you'll get hurt!" Ryan yelled. "Thanks Ryan." Cindy said. "Stay here I'll go get help Sora you come with me." Ryan said. Ryan and Sora went to get help however they where found knocked out by something.

but a life cannot be replaced." Cindy said. Alright let's get to the plaza Sora said. Ryan, Cindy and Sora headed to the plaza when they heard a loud noise. "The boulder had started to fall the sages kept blocking the boulder long enough for us to get away." Ryan yelled. "But one of our friends got in the river rapids." Cindy yelled. "Riku hang on!" His sister shouted. "My dad was trying to get Riku out of the water." Ryan said. "It's no use the rope can't reach him." Geo said. "We need to use our psynergy to get the rope to him." Geo said. "Do you have any psynergy left?" Ken asked. "No I'm tapped out from helping the villagers." Geo said. "We need to find someone with any psynergy left and fast." Megan said.

"Can Riku hand on for a little longer?" Geo asked. "He can but I don't know for how long." Megan said. "His sister and I will go look for someone to help Riku out." Megan said. "You do that we'll try to get the rope to him." Geo said. "You know what we have to do Jenna?" Megan asked. "Yes we need to find someone with any psynergy left." Jenna said. "Good you go to the plaza to find help and I'll go to the north." Megan said. "Ryan did you see what happened." Ryan said. "Yes mom, then go help Jenna find someone with any psynergy left." Megan said.

Ryan and his friends headed to the plaza where Jenna was. "Go help the sages to stop the boulder from reaching our village." Mayor said. "You got it mayor we'll head out right now to help them." A man said. "We can't let that boulder destroy our village." A man said. "Ryan did you come to help Jenna out in saving her brother." Mayor asked. "Yes sir is there anyone who has some psynergy left." Ryan asked. "Great I'm recharged!" Ben yelled. "Recover your psynergy from the psynergy stone?" Mayor asked. "Yep enough to help out Riku then get going Riku can't hang on any longer." Mayor yelled. "Mom, dad I'm back with some help!" Jenna yelled. "Is that you Jenna yes did you find any help right here then get down here and help Riku out." Megan yelled. The ground started to shake the boulder was coming down. "My dad and Riku's parents are going to get hit by it." Ryan yelled. "Cindy get back you'll get hurt!" Ryan yelled. "Thanks Ryan." Cindy said. "Stay here I'll go get help Sora you come with me." Ryan said. Ryan and Sora went to get help however they where found knocked out by something.


End file.
